The titans meet Sparkfire
by Mckenna Tolman
Summary: What hppens when the titans meet Starfire's cousin? How does Raven feel? Robin? Cybrog? Beast Boy? Starfire is a little worried but happy. B.BxRae CyxSpark RobxSpark RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

The Titans meet Sparkfire Chapter 1

"Where is that stupid remote!" screamed Beast Boy. He hated when the remote got lost. "Cyborg!" "Where are you! Oh great now I've lost you too?" Starfire came running in(or more like flying) saying "oh friends! My cousin is coming to visit us! It is going to be wonderous! Robin came in after her saying, "yes it will be great!" Raven on the other hand came in yelling "Why in the world are you all so happy?"

(later)

"Oh Cousin!" cried Starfire. "I have hoped to see you for so long!" Raven made a face.

The last time one of Star's relitaves had visited, there had been a lot of trouble. "Wow this is great." Said Robin kind of dully. "Friends this is Sparkfire!" called Star to the titans. Cyborg came in. He gaped at the blond girl with the pink version of Stars outfit. "Who's this?" He asked. "This, Cy is Stars hot cou- I mean um her cousin" said B.B blushing. "Wow" muttered Cyborg staring at the beautiful girl. She looked like Terra but she had a softer (if possible) face. She wore a pink version of Stars outfit and her hair was up in a pony. Raven looked around. The boys were all gaping at her (including B.B)like she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Raven groaned.

"I'm sure you are hungry Dear cousin!" said Star. "What?" said Sparkfire. She had been looking at

Robin with her glowing Pink eyes. "Oh yeah I'm hungry all right!" "Ok" said Star. She went into the kitchen and made some cupcakes. Everyone dug in once they were ready. Star's cooking had gotten way better. "mmm" said Sparkfire. "These cupcakes are Delicous!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm". Raven sighed. She looked over at beast boy. He was staring at the T.V. Then Sparkfire and Starfire came in laughing and breaking

the silence. "oh" said Sparkfire. Star looked around. I am sorry!" she

cried. "I did not know you were watching TV". He blushed. "It's ok

guys, I don't care". Sparkfire giggled. Starfire gave her a questioning

look. "Let's get some pizza" Said Raven suddenly. Robin had been standing at the door the whole time. "ok". he said while everyone jumped. They all nodded.

"Cyborg!" yelled B.B. "We're going for a pizza! Come one Cy".

"ok" yelled Cy. He ran out of His room. "Let's…" He trailed off,

seeing Spark in the room. "uh lets go" she said her beautiful

voice echoing in the silent room.

"I call last slice!" Cried Cy talking for the first time since before.

Sparkfire had had her mouth open but quickly closed it blushing.

"um you can-" "n-No" said spark quickly "you take it".

BEEP BEEP BEEP said the communicator. "Oh no". said Robin.

He wanted to avoid trouble while Spark was there. "Trouble!"

Screamed Robin. "we heard". said Spark. "Your not going"

Said Robin. "Yeah I am, Ok?" "Why?" asked Robin.

"what can you do?" "Duh Starbolts ?" she replied hastily.

"Come on I'm really good martial arts to" she said as robin had

given her a very unconvinced look. "Ok, ok" he said. "Now we

should go". So the team was off and they had left.

how do you like it?

reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the teen titans! But I own Sparkfire. I don't care if you use her go ahead!

"Blackfire!" scream Starfire. She was the trouble. "Hello sister dear, I see our dear cousin is here too". Said Blackfire lazily. "So I am, Why do you care?". Said Spark narrowing her eyes giving her the look. Blackfire smiled and drawled on; "I want you my beautiful cousin to come and die" she said saying the last part fiercly. "no" said Cy angrily. "Oh someone is in love" she said narrowing her eyes. He blushed looking at Spark. She was not red but pale. Blackfire Cackled. Robin cleared his throat. Blackfire looked over. She smiled. She walked over to Robin. The hole teams horror, Kissed Robin. Star screamed. "No!" Raven rolled her eyes. She went over to Blackfire. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. A very powerful spell hit her and she fell over. Robin caught her and the police came.

"Starfire, don't worry. You'll be fine." Soothed Sparkfire choosing her words carefully. "She just did it to shock you. And it worked" she mumbled the last bit to herself. "Robin came in. He looked shocked to. Spark rolled her eyes and said "oh come on it was a stupid kiss!" she exclaimed. She took Star over to robin and jammed them together making them kiss. "There!" she said. "Are you shocked now?" But they looked pleased. "I'll leave you alone for awhile…"


End file.
